Was it worth the wait?
by aza004
Summary: Ever believed in the saying "First love never dies." thingy? I wanted to put it up to a test.. -two shot-..(sorry for the crappy title and summary.. :p)


**and..i'm back~..but not with another chp..hehehe, i'm having a trouble on delivering the ending for that so..it might take some more time..**

**anyway, i've been working on this for two weeks now, i only have the time to work on this especially during weekends, whenever i'm already half-asleep during midnight..so if you see that there's something wrong with the sequence, please bear with it. i'm too lazy to make an edit(what's new?..hehehe). it's my day off from training so i had a little spare time to finish this..**

**i tried to write this in a 3rd person's POV but i thrashed the idea..looks like i'm more comfortable writing in a 1st person POV..4k words..i was expecting this to be on the 2k word mark but looks like it didn't go according to plan..again..enjoy~.. :3**

* * *

There was a promise, between me and someone who I only get to see whenever I spend my summer vacation with Oba-chan's house in Japan. Does it sound stupid?

"Wait for me to come back.." I declared as he stares at me wide-eyed and mouth agape, still in disbelief on my words. He was probably not expecting that.

"I'll stop visiting nii-san every summer vacation from now on. I don't know how long will it take before I would return here in Japan. No calls or messages, we should have no contacts at all. If you still you love me when that time comes.." I stopped and looked down, realizing on the words that I'll be saying next. My lips starting to tremble, my heart pounding so loud that I almost couldn't hear a thing, my knuckles almost turning white as I was clenching my fist so hard.

Taking a deep breath, I was able to calm myself a little. Ignoring the heat as it rise up on my cheeks, not even caring on how red my face would be as I tell him this. I looked at him and continue "If ever we still had these feelings towards each other when that time comes.." _here it goes. _"Then I'll be all yours."

I looked away from him "I'll get going." I muttered. Before I could even turn my heels, he took a step and wrapped his arms around me. I blushed and squeaked at the same time when he starts breathing on my neck. "I'll wait..no matter what. Just so you know, I don't care how many years it'll take for you to get back." he whispered burying his head on my shoulder. And by the tone of his voice, he must be grinning from ear to ear right now.

Normally, when he gets this close and becomes too _'touchy'_ at me I had many options: Yell "You stupid eggplant-eating creep!" at his face, hit him in the head, slap him 'HARD' on the face, kick him iwn his sensitive spot, stab him with a fork (Did it once when he had dinner in our place..got scolded badly by Baa-chan and Kaa-chan afterwards.), and even yank his odd purple-colored hair off his scalp. _Yeah, talk about odd hair colors..me and Luki-nii inherited Kaa-chan's hair, which is the color of salmon pink. _But I'll let this one slip, we won't be able to see each other for a long time when this is over.

Smiling, I started relaxing on his embrace and closed my eyes as he holds me tighter. We probably had the same thing in mind right now. To burn this memory in our minds, strong enough for this moment not to be forgotten even after a long time..

"I love you.." he said in another whisper.

* * *

At first, yeah, I thought of that..it was kinda stupid. That was the first time that I felt so embarassed with my whole life. _I was only THIRTEEN and he's FIFTEEN when I confessed for God's sake! Am I even old enough to understand the concept of loving someone?!_ That's..the main reason that I never came back to spend my summer in Japan.

Ever believed in the saying _"First love never dies." _thingy? I wanted to put it up to a test. I wanted to make sure that what I feel towards him was true and can never be eroded by time..looks like I kept holding on to it. I'm now at the age of twenty, for that seven years..I never met anyone else aside from him that can make my insides turn with just a simple smile. I still love him for all those years. And I was wishing he was too. What if he happens to meet someone else? What if he can't even remember me anymore? What if- _Oh, great. Someone's calling..probably Nii._

Sighing, I stopped on my tracks to get the vibrating device on my pocket and moved to the side so I can lean my back against the nearby wall. I let out a small groan as I see the person calling me.

"Hey there~." I faked a cheerful american accent.

"Don't you 'Hey there.' me Luka. Where the heck are you?!" he shouted from the other line, sounding angry. I had to move my phone away from my ear a bit before he could even destroy my eardrum. "I thought that when I got home from work you guys will be here. But no, it's only Kaa-chan and I've not seen any sign of my sister except for her luggages in the living room! Oba-chan told me that you went out the momen you put your stuffs down! Seriously! You should be sleeping! You just got back!" I can clearly hear him even if the reciever is a foot away from me. _'Since when did he became an 'Overly Protective, more like a Mother than a Brother'?' _I sighed.

"Nii, stop worrying will you? Aaawww, did you miss me that much? I'm just taking a walk around here." I nearly facepalmed as I heard an overacting gasp from him.

"Oh yeah..how could I even forgot about that." Nii's voice is starting to get playful. "Good luck on your _'Gakupo Hunting' _by the way~."

"G-Gaku- WHAT?!" I shout right back at him, blushing.

"Don't worry dear~. You'll came across with him in no time. You always do everytime~." another comment where he sounded like he was teasing me.

"Shut up..I'm not, it's spring not summer." I muttered irritably.

He started chuckling "Okay. Just be back before 9pm got it?"

"Fine."

"See ya, need to make dinner. Bye." with that, I hang up and sighed. _I'm not a kid anymore to have a curfew, and it's only six in the evening._

A small smile appeared on my face as I continue walking.

* * *

"Lu-ka~." Luki-nii greeted, his voice invading the silence in my room. "Wanna go to the festival?"

"No." I responded coldly. Lying in my bed while reading a book.

"I won't leave you this time." yanking my blanket off me. "And the people there won't pinch your cheeks like last year, promise." I involuntary growled on what Nii said.

We never grew up together. I was raised in America while he was left in Oba-chan's care. He's five years older than me, Kaa-chan pays him a visit every summer and decided to tag me along last year since I can speak two languages being just six. _My mom talks to me in Japanese back in the States. _I look forward seeing my brother, the only problem I had was..I always had trouble when it comes to talking to someone I'm not related to. I tend to give them a cold stare, or worst..say something harsh even if I didn't mean to. And no, it's not like I see Luki as a non-family member..we just had an awkward relationship at first. I didn't have much trouble getting along with Oba-chan but with Nii, I don't know..we avoid each other for some reason. Oba-chan told me that my brother's really nice, he's just shy. So one time, I mustered all my courage to ask him if he hates me..you can probably tell what happened next.

"I don't want to go home again with swollen cheeks, your eyes red because you got separated with your brother and don't have any idea to go back at your house." I spatted.

He started laughing. "Because, that's the first time you went out of this house. They think you're too adorable. I'm sorry, won't happen again. Promise." clasping his hand together.

"I don't like the heat that's why. And no, I won't come." I stated. I really prefer sleeping rather than doing something when it's summer. When we went to the festival with him and his friends last year, be it male or female they started pinching me and were like: _"Awww, she's sooo cute! She looks like a smaller version of you!"_ I can't disagree to that. We had a big resemblance: Tou-chan's sharp aquamarine eyes, Kaa-chan's hair color and facial features..anybody could really tell that we're related. Everytime I look at Nii I always felt like I'm looking to an older version of myself if ever I was born a male, we almost sound the same. But we had a big difference, Nii is more sociable than I am.

"Please? I just wanted to make it up to you from last year." Nii pleaded with a pout.

"Fine.." I sighed. Remembering how he looked like when he found me..I can tell he was worried sick about me as Nii tries to fight his tears. _Now that I think about it..I never had the chance to thank that kid before. Not even a name..nevermind. _"You don't have to worry on me getting lost, I know the way home now." I added while closing the book. Without me moving an inch, with a grin he immediately scooped me up and carried me by his shoulder.

* * *

"Are you looking for something?" Nii suddenly asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I was trying to find the one who help me when I got separated with you before."

"I see, do you want me to help you find him?" Nii placed a hand on top of my head.

"But what about your friends?"

"That..they went on a trip." he shook his head.

"But-"

"No buts..I decided to not to go with them." patting my head hard several times. "So, what can you remember about him?"

I shook my head. I didn't have the chance to see his face because of all my crying, all I remember is that he was wearing a lavender baseball cap that time. He said he saw someone who looked like me, I took a hold of his hand, leading me like a blind since I still can't stop my tears. When he gave me a tap on the shoulder, he pointed my brother and I immediately ran into Nii. Never had the chance to thank him because when I looked back, he was nowhere to be seen.

"This will be difficult." Nii sighed.

"It's okay even if we don't find him.."

Nii has a questioneing look on his face but after a while he shrugged and we continue walking around the stalls. There were still a few cheek-pinching that happened but it wasn't as worse as last year.

Already tired with all that walking, I sat on a bench while Nii was getting something to eat. Suddenly, I felt someone tapping me at the back. I looked behind to find a boy, a bit older than me..with purple hair almost as long as my shoulder lenght locks, and matching indigo eyes.

"Hi.." he waved at me, with a goofy grin spreading across his face.

I just ignored him and sighed, waiting for Nii to come back.

"Hey, you could've at least replied me with a 'Hello.' or something." he said, standing in front of me. _What the.._

"Sorry. My brother told me never to talk to strangers.." I gave him a cold glance before looking at the side.

"How come? I just wanted to be friends with you."

"I. Don't. Like. To." I answered with a glare.

"But.." he stepped forward and takes my hand. "I would appreciate of you can at least give me your name, _My beautiful flower._" those words formed smoothly on his deep voice as he places a gentle kiss on top of my hand.

Next thing I knew, he was on the ground, his hand holding the side of his face, I was breathing raggedly with one of my fists balled. Gritting my teeth when he looked at me with pure curiosity, I stood up and started walking without any particular destination. I didn't mind, I just wanted to get away from that freak!

"What the heck is he thinking?! That was the first time that we'd seen each other and he'll do something like that?!" I muttered while kicking the bark of the tree.

I was pissed at him, _totally _pissed but for some reason, my mind is telling me that what I'm feeling right now isn't pure anger..there was a little something else. I knew there was something else as I place my hand on my chest.. my face still feels like it's burning and my heart still pounding like crazy. It still haven't surpressed even for a bit after his lips came in contact with my skin. It was the first time that this ever happened to me..that I've felt like this.

Letting out a sigh, I made a turn on my heels. _I almost forgot about Nii._ I was in the woods near where the festival was held and ended up kicking the sturdiest tree that I could find. Making my way on the venue I saw a pair of feet. Looking up to the person it belonged, I felt one of my brow twitched. "What?!" I said with a scowl. _Just leave me alone will you?!_

"I- uh..sorry by the way. That you didn't like my actions earlier." he started scratching the back of his head.

"Who wouldn't?" I said, walking past through him. I let out a groan when I felt him grab my arm. "What now?" I glared at him again.

"I was serious when I said that I wanted to know your name." he said while looking down.

"Sorry, I need to find my brother. Would you let go?" I tried yanking my arm off his grip.

"D-don't you remember me?" he asked, looking at me in the eye. "From last year?"

"Don't tell me?" I whispered. Letting out a sigh I continued "How will I remember if I wasn't able to see your face?" trying to shake my arm off. "Now, could you let go? Nii must be looking for me."

I really thought that he'll let go of me but no, he entwined his fingers on mine. He smiled at me, leading me the same way he did last year when I got lost.

Making our way "Thanks by the way." I started looking at his short purple locks sway with his every step.

"No prob. It just happen that I saw someone desperately searching for something, and then I saw you crying in a corner. I kinda figured it out. By the way." he looked back at me. "I still haven't got your name. I'm Gakupo by the way." he flashed another smile, making that weird feeling regenerate inside of me.

"L-Luka." I tried not to look at him.

"That's a nice name..wait, I see your brother." pointing a finger at Nii's direction, sitting at the bench I used to be in earlier. "It's easy to tell since you look alike. When will I see you again?" he suddenly asked.

"No idea." I shrugged. "If Kaa-chan decided to drag me along again here for summer then, maybe we'll came across each other during this very festival."

He lets go of my hand "I see, one last thing.." he suddenly lowered his head and gave me a kiss on thr cheek, taking me by surprise. "I like you." he whispered in my ear before running off. Leaving me dumbfounded as he slowly disappear from my sight. _'D-did I hear that right? He said that he..he-' _I shake my trail of thoughts when I saw Nii walking at my direction.

"Where have you been?" he asked, looking irritated.

"I just took a little walk, you were taking so much time so I got bored." I muttered.

"Really?" he leaned and narrowed his eyes at me, maybe he's thinking that I'm hiding something from him.

_'Yes, there's no way I'm telling Nii that someone confessed to me..I'll tell you, but not now! S-stop looking at me like that Nii!' _I mentally cried, cold sweat staring to form on my back as he still looks at me suspiciously like he's trying to read my mind through my eyes. "Y-yes." I nodded.

"Okay." he shrugged. Kneeling he said "It's okay if you wouldn't tell me." he placed his hand in my head. "I already saw it.." he said with a grin.

"W-what?" I gulped, feeling my face heating up.

"Don't think that I didn't saw you walking hand in hand with that boy. I even saw him kissed you on the cheek." ruffling my hair. "Tell me, does your cheeks feel hot?"

"A bit.." I gave him a nod.

He laughed. "That means you're blushing. It's normal, don't worry. I can't wait to tell Kaa-chan that her little Lulu had a boyfriend already." he stood and dusted himself.

"N-no he's not!" I defended.

"Yeah, your face tells me everything..no use hiding Luka." grabbing my hand. "Fireworks will start in a while, let's go."

After my first 'actual' meeting with Gakupo, Nii didn't get tired teasing me all throughout our way home. It was even worst when we got home, Kaa-chan had that very same grin Nii has. When I couldn't endure all the teasing, I locked myself in my room. But later that day, they explained to me that they're glad that I somehow find a friend in here. I did tell Kaa-chan about what Gakupo told me and asked her if it's even possible to like someone you just met. And..she just answered with a smile and shrug combo.

* * *

The following year, we met earlier than expected.

"I thought we're supposed to cross paths in the festival?" he asked with a goofy grin.

"Why are you still here? You're stalking me are you? You delivered the newspaper, scram." I am obviously not having a good morning. Regretting why I woke early and felt like sitting in front of the door and wait for the newspaper to be delivered. I just didn't expect that he'll be the one delivering it.

"It wouldn't hurt if I take a break for a minute right? No, I decided to work part time, it's my first day actually. Anyway, need to go. I'll see you around." he waved and rode his bike.

It was hell that time now that he knows where I live. Almost every afternoon, it's either he'll hang out in my place or ask me to go with him..just take a stroll with his bike, it didn't took long that the sight of Megurine Luka and Kamui Gakupo being together during the afternoon isn't new to some whenever it's summer. But most of the time he's at my place. Kaa-chan welcomes him everytime, even leaving the two of us from time to time whenever Kaa-chan and Nii felt like it. I can tell from their grins. He had no trouble getting along with them. Oh, he do takes me to his place sometimes, he had a younger sister, four years younger than me. I couldn't even imagine that the two of them are related. Gakupo has purple hair while his sister, Megumi or "Gumi" as she wants me to call her has green. They don't look alike and even if she's a bit hyper and always clings to my arm whenever I'm there, Gumi's not annoying like him.

I didn't like it whenever he's around. Just his prescence makes me uncomfortable, always making me remember the words he told me that night. Another thing I hate is that he's _'touchy'_. He'll hug me, carry me by the waist, hold my hand, and pinch me in the cheeks if he had the chance. I ended up hurting him to tell him never to do that again, but he never got the message, much to my dismay. But throughout time, I enjoyed his company and makes me feel fuzzy in the inside whenever he's close.

"Gakupo, were you serious when you said that you like me?" I asked. It took me years for me to ask him this.

"Yeah, of course I'm serious. Why do you ask?" tilting his head to the side.

"I was wondering, what makes you so sure that you like me? I mean, we just met once and then the next time we met..you confessed. Don't you find it weird? What if-" I was silenced when I felt his lips brushing slightly against mine. "W-what was that?!" I squeaked when he pulled back, my face now probably turns into the deepest shade of red.

Blushing slightly as he scratches his cheek "To tell you that I'm serious. I just..know okay?" he took my hand and placed it on his chest. "Can you feel it? Feels like it'll explode right?" he asked in a whisper.

I gave a nod. His heart was beating fast, the same rate as mine right now.

"I'm sure because..you're the only one who makes me feel like this. I just know you're special when I first saw you. Ever since we talked to each other, I can't stop thinking about you. I was always, always looking forward on seeing you again. Even wishing that summer never ends so I can spend more time with you. Sorry Luka, I really had no idea how to convey it in words." he laughed half-heartedly.

"How come it's easy for you to tell if you like someone or not?" I muttered, didn't know if I should be irritated or not as I take my hand back. He tilted his head, wondering that he couldn't really get what I meant. Sighing, I continued "Come on, you always say that you like me, and kept bugging me everytime I came here for vacation for the last six years. Have you even thought that what if I didn't like you back?"

"Of course I did. But you never say something that you don't like me or something along those lines so I guess it was okay." he lets out a chuckle.

"I like you.."

"Ehh?" his eyes starts to widen.

"I think I like you okay." my face starting to heat up. "Nii tells me that this isn't just a simple crush. I already know that..but I'm still confused Gakupo. That's why, I have a favor to ask.."

* * *

"Wait for me to come back.." I whispered my words from before. Staring at the darken sky for a bit before I continue walking. Now that I think about it, it was a selfish decision..not going back here just to prove if the feelings Gakupo has for me will never falter. Placing the hood of my coat over my head, I sighed and turned my heels. '_Maybe I should go home now, I could just call their home number later.' _my thoughts linger for a while as I saw something, someone in the corner of my eye.

"Gakupo?" I breathed as I try to look for the purple headed man that I'm sure I saw moments ago. After running and ignoring the "Hey!" "Oi! Watch it!" from the people I came across with, I found him leaning his back against a lamp post. A smile forming on my face seeing that albeit how much changes he undergo, his height and physique, puberty must've hit him hard. Even if he grows his hair even longer than mine..that hair and eye color is something I probably wouldn't forget.

"Ga-" I froze on my spot. My voice never finding the words after what I witnessed. How he smiled when a woman who he was probably waiting for came. How they link their arms and laugh their hearts out as they walk away..I never knew that it'll hurt like this, the feeling like you've been torn to a million pieces. It's hotrible.

Finally finding the strenght and motive to move, I turn to the opposite direction and made slow and small steps. The scene earlier plays inside of my mind in slo-mo even if I want to forget about it.

Stopping in mid tracks "Ahh, I made a fool out of myself." I laughed bitterly at myself, lifting my hands to wipe the tears falling down on my cheeks. I never noticed that I was crying all along..from when? I still don't know, maybe from the very moment when I realized that I waited so long for nothing.

* * *

**done~..haha..i'm planning to make another chp for this one..that's why it wasn't labeled as "Complete."..**

**anyways, i'm out~..., :D**

_**_aza**_


End file.
